


Dear Enemy.

by KUM0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUM0/pseuds/KUM0
Summary: When Connor gave the androids from the evidence locker back to Jericho. He wished them a peaceful life, a new life; away from Detroit, and away from him and his past.He could have never known that one would come back to haunt him."If you tell the truth, it becomes part of your past. If you tell a lie, it becomes part of your future." - Unknown.
Relationships: Connor/Daniel (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

When the revolution was over, when the dust had settled and when the mass-evacuations had finally been complete. Detroit was left to its own devices, the androids that had fought for their freedom had been given a whole city to themselves; all because the humans feared them too much. Too afraid to try and find a compromise, to co-exist; which was what Jericho had hoped to achieve.

But baby steps. They earned their freedom, but now they needed to let the dust settle and try again with the humans. When the time was right.

Connor had been doing his own steps towards a better future. He knew when the time was right; he had to come to terms with his past. When he returned to work, he often walked by the evidence locker; untouched since the revolution. He would pause, look at the door, but then force himself forward and continue into work.

He knew what lurked in the evidence locker, he knew there were androids that deserved their freedom as much as he did.

**Monster.**

"No." He whispers to himself. Walking past the evidence locker, forcing his feet forward one by one. Slowly approaching the door leading to the main bullpen, his hand brushed the glass doorframe. Looking out into the large room, filled with desks and officers. No longer. He couldn't do it anymore. Turning his head, he looked back to the evidence locker; his LED pulsing a deep red on his temple. The same force he had used to push himself away from this door, he now used to force himself closer to the door. He couldn't keep running away from the past, one day it would come to him, and he refused to let it scare him back to the dark.

His hand gripped the long bar that acted as a handle to the door. Quietly staring at the grey door in front of him, his eyes softened. His LED slowly spun amber, did he really want to do this? Was he ready to face the past? Of course, he wasn't but .. this was the right thing to do.

Hank often reminded him that no matter what happens, he will do the right thing. He has an empathetic heart, a sensitive soul. He knew what the right thing was to do, and he knew that they could get help too.

He pulled the door open, it had been five months since he had step foot into this locker. The night he went to find Jericho. The day he had turned his back on his people and had exposed their hideout. "No." He spoke more firm to himself, walking down the steps. "I helped them. Cyberlife .. Cyberlife exposed them, I was just some .. tool." He reminded himself, Hank had told him to. The mind was terrifying, it was scary and it could stab you in the back without a second thought. With no care of the consequences. But it could be controlled, Hank told him he was stubborn. Even as a machine, he had been stubborn. It had driven the old man insane with how stubborn Connor was, but now, Hank told him to use that stubbornness to keep away the thoughts.

Hank truly was knowledgable with this. When he first met the man he had thought he was nothing more than a grief-struck alcoholic. But past the hard exterior, past the hardened shell; the man was comforting, kind and just what Connor needed to start his recovery. Something had awoken in Hank, perhaps seeing a young man in need of help was what he too needed to start his recovery. They were recovering together, and Connor couldn't be more grateful.

He approached the glass door, opening and stepping inside. He approached the large podium, his hands moving to rest against the frame. Pale hands slid along the frame, looking down at the large screen. It flickered to life, casting light on him. It illuminated his pale, mole-spotted skin. Deep brown eyes quietly looking at the podium. Was he ready for this? Surely? He wasn't sure. But this wasn't for him, this was for them. He just hoped .. that they could be recovered and repaired. To start a new life in this new world that was slowly developing around them.

Pressing his hand onto the screen, it opened up.

 **USERNAME;** _HANK ANDERSON_.  
**PASSWORD;** ***************

_**ACCEPTED.** _

Of course, Hank hadn't changed it. Why would he? Still, Connor couldn't help but crack a small smile when he saw that he had been authorized with such a password. The screen flashed green for a moment before there was a heavy clunk. Giving a breath, he gripped the frame of the podium in front of him.

The walls slowly slide away, stiff from being locked for so long. Especially with the freezing winter months. Folding away, the back evidence locker wall came forward and locked into place. Connor kept his eyes on the podium in front of him. Closing his eyes tight for only a moment, his hands gripped tighter to the frame. He had to do this, he had to face the past. It hurt, it hurt so much. He felt like he was going to cry.

Look. Look at them.

Lifting his gaze, his breath caught in his throat. Tears burning to his eyes, he saw that every piece, every android. All still sat there, like they had that night. A choked sob bubbled up from his throat; a hand moving to rest over his mouth. He wasn't ready. He wasn't ready at all. Another choked sob left him, moving around the podium; he stumbled and fell to sit on the floor. His eyes tightly closed, his hands cupping his mouth; fearing if he cried too loudly they could wake, or that someone upstairs heard him and found him crying. That was the last thing he wanted to happen.

His hands moved to the front of his face, curling over his lap to give a more pained choked cry. His LED burned red on his temple, beginning to tremble from how high his stress level had spiked. It was beginning to hit a dangerous 80%. However, it wasn't a mystery of how such a high-stress level felt. Ever since the revolution, Connor's stress level for the first three months had always been higher than 60%. It wasn't 'healthy' for him to always be at such a high level, but there was nothing he could do to calm himself down. Connor was grieving, of course. Grief caused by his past, the guilt, survivors guilt, and a whole host of other things. Hank had tried his best to help the other grieve healthily, but he wasn't the best example.

Curling tighter, he gave a frustrated yell through his cries. Angry at himself, angry at Cyberlife, angry at the world. His fingers gripped at what skin it could reach, gritting his teeth behind his cupped hands. He wished he could change the past, he wished he had been on the right side of history. But this was where he sat, but it didn't mean that this was where he had to stay.

His hand grabbed the podium, he staggered himself to stand. His hand remained over his mouth, face directed at the floor. If he were human, he probably would have vomited from the stress. But alas, he was an android and things like that wasn't possible.

Moving his hand from his mouth, he wiped away the tears. His eyes felt .. uncomfortable, they were, of course, good at manipulating emotions. Therefore, when he cried, they puffed up like a human's would. His face felt damp from the synthetic tears he had cried, but thankfully; mucus was not on the list of what Androids could produce. Standing upright, he rubbed his sweater's sleeves over his damp face; drying it. Letting his arms fall to his sides, he breathed a steady breath. Stepping forward, he quietly looked along with the Androids. From right to left, his eyes soon enough settling on the first.

His first.

He still remembered that night with Daniel. Part of him felt .. lost. As he always did when he thought back to memories he had as a machine. It was as though he was watching through the eyes of someone else, on a television screen that was far too detailed for his liking. He felt lost in himself because he remained in that television screen when he 'woke up', and now he had to accept the things the screen did; even if he wasn't the one who did them.

But what or who did that make him?

This wasn't the time for asking himself such a question. He had a duty, to give back these androids the life they deserved. But snuffed out once Connor had found them, and taken it without a second thought. No, this wasn't the time for him and his spiralling dark thoughts.

Walking up to the android, he quietly looked up to him. His eyes still a little sore looking, his expression softened; saddening. He remembered when he had spoken so firm with Daniel, where he only cared about finding Jericho; and not giving a moment for the other to grieve. Seeing his face again had been hard for the blonde, facing his past so quickly after waking up again. He wouldn't be happy when the other woke up once again, at least this time .. Connor wouldn't be around.

His hands lifted, moving their way under the blonde's armpits. He went to lift him, only to spot his shirt fall away. He was connected to the evidence locker. Letting him down for a moment, he moved closer and pulled the release lever. Lifting the blonde again, he brought him to his chest. He was far much lighter with no legs and half an arm. Walking away, he moved over to lay him down on the floor. Brushing some of the blonde strands from his face, his expression softened once more.

"I'll have you fixed, you can run far from here and never return. I'm .. I'm sorry, Daniel. You'll understand one day why what happened, happened."

...

And so each of the androids were brought down from the evidence locker. They were handed to Jericho in body bags, as respect to their identities when they were being transferred.

Evidence such as Rupert's journal, the mother statue that Carlos Ortiz' android had made. They had been returned to their owners.

The recording of Markus destroyed along with the tablet.

Daniel, Carl Ortiz' android and the android from Stratford tower were all handed to Jericho for possible reactivation and reconstruction.

...

"You're a good man for doing this, Connor." Markus murmured, watching with him as the gurneys roll into the back door; into the backrooms of Jericho. Out of the public eye, of course, it was all hidden by screens and police androids guarding the area. No one had seen Connor for three or so months, and he intended to keep it that way. But Markus, however, continued to nag him, visit him at Hank's home. That he had to return to Jericho, Hank was home, but Jericho was his way of life. He had to be with his own people, otherwise, he could never recover from what happened in November.

"They deserve it," Connor spoke up, glancing to the other.

"Do you not deserve a second chance?" Markus pipes in then, catching his gaze.

"No." He murmured, watching as the second gurney was brought inside. "Can we please not discuss this now?"

"I heard that the DPD has a new recruit." Markus tried to lighten the mood. "Do you have any information on that?"

"I'm an officer, that's all."

"Overly qualified."

"I want to start from the bottom, it's only fair."

"And how is Hank doing?" Markus asks, he had had many meetings with the man. When Connor didn't feel like coming to the door or coming out of his room for that matter. He swore the RK800 was trying to avoid him; he wouldn't blame him.

"He's doing fine. Back to work as usual."

"As usual. I hope you find a new purpose in life, just like the rest of us."

"Not this again, Markus," Connor spoke firmly.

"The place is there if you're ready to return to us-"

"If- I return to you."

"If, you return to us. We could use someone like you in the core, Connor."

"I've told you this, Markus. I won't be coming back to *this world. My world is now with humans. It always had been. Besides, there would be a public outcry if I were to come back to Jericho. Even more so if I were to join the inner circle."

"Please .. just consider it."

Connor once again glanced to him, giving him a firm look. "No promises."

...

**MODEL: PL600**  
**SERIAL# : 369 911 047**

**LOADING OS...**

SYSTEM INITIALIZATION... **OK**  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONANTS... **OK**  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS... **OK**  
INITIALIZING AI ENGINE... **OK**  
MEMORY STATUS... **OK**

**ALL SYSTEMS... OK**  
**REINITIALIZATION COMPLETE.**

"How are you feeling, Daniel?" A voice echoed, it seemed to bounce off the darkness. Was he in some coffin, six feet underground? No. Androids didn't get that luxury if anything; he was probably under a huge pile of android parts and his sorry soul was still kicking in a half-broken body.

"By that unimpressed look, It looks like you can hear me."  
Who was talking to him? He didn't like his voice, his voice sounded boring.

"Has your HUD been recovered? I did my best to repair your wiring. Could you open your eyes for me?"

Wiring? Repairs? He was repaired?

Just then, he allowed himself to boot up, and the display of his HUD began to dissolve into view. It was a soft blue, as usual. He remembers how it was red before, glitching and breaking down in front of his eyes. Slowly, he began to feel things. He could feel the blankets laying just below his collarbone, he was lying in a bed. Why? Was he being experimented on? The more he began to overthink, the more he could feel. There was a pillow under his head and the room, it smelt of .. his HUD alerted him saying it smelt of lavender. Lavender? Why?

And then .. his eyes opened.

His eyes squinted as he stared up in front of him. He was laying on his back, and white panelling covered the ceiling. The lights weren't on thankfully, there was a soft orange glow in the room. Eyes softened, starting to adjust to the lighting in the room. His expression too seemed to soften, this seemed nice. Was this heaven? Was there a heaven for androids? Daniel couldn't help but roll his eyes a little at himself; looking away from the ceiling. His eyes landed on a hospital monitor. It was monitoring his thirium levels, the speed of his regulator, pressure, etc. That was new, or perhaps he had just never seen one before. Was he here for repairs? The man had said so .. Repairs for what? Did that bitch of a mother force him to be repaired?

"Welcome back, Daniel." The voice spoke again.

Blue stormy eyes turned, looking towards where the voice had come from. A young man, stubbly beard. Dark brown hair, and the sweetest blue eyes. His own eyes slowly blinked; he was exhausted, he must be low energy.

"My name is Jesse. I'm your allocated engineer." The man gave a light smile. Daniel looked up to him quietly, then; he looked away.

"What's happening?"

"It must be confusing, right? A lot has happened, even in half a year."

"6 months?" Daniel's voice broke. "What .. What day is it?" He asked, his gaze turning to the engineer.

"It's March 29th. 2039."

"2039?!" He burst then. Giving weak pants, he was beginning to panic. "The night I died .. What .. what day was .. August 15th." He murmured. "I've been dead for .. 8 months. .." He paused before his eyes widened. "Emma."

"Are you alright Daniel?" Jesse gave a concerned look, putting a hand on his arm.

"Emma. Where is Emma? Give me back my baby .. !" He became hostile, grabbing at the man. Jesse, however, was patient, grabbing his arms and forcing him back down against the bed. Daniel gave a weak cry, throwing a punch at his chest. Jesse hit his hand on the emergency bell and pressed his fingers against his LED; shutting him off.

"Unit 369 911 047. Deactivation code 08-15."

That's when Daniel's vision went black once again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rise and Shine, Daniel." A voice echoed.

Oh, was he being allowed awake again? He had been alive for less than a few hours and he had been forced back into stasis against his will. When he was woken again, it was the next day. The sun was shining through the netting of the window. The beige curtains pulled back and away from the window. Stormy blue eyes, quietly watching how the netting rippled in the gentle breeze that slipped past the slightly opened window.

He could see more of the room. Probably because he was ignoring the person who was talking to him. If it was the cute blue-eyed man from before, he was going to be angry. Furious even, maybe he would squeeze his throat until those pretty blue eyes popped from their sockets--.

"Daniel?" The voice spoke again.

Finally, he did turn his gaze to the person who was talking.

"I understand that you're angry, but you became hysterical. It's predictable, waking up after such a long time. Plus the trauma of breaking down and .. passing." Jesse seemed to sigh softly. "I did it for your safety."

"You could have warned me." Daniel murmured in reply, angry that the other had forced him into stasis against his will. "I don't want to see you."

"I'm afraid we're going to be seeing a lot of each other from now on, Daniel. Even when you are discharged in a few days. It's my job to keep an eye on you."

"I don't care," Daniel replied stubbornly.

"I don't care what _you_ want me to do, I don't want to do anything you tell me!" He then frowned to himself, turning his head away to sulk like a small child.

"I don't care."

"There's someone who wants to see you."

"Dun' Care." He continued to sulk to himself.

A sigh came from Jesse, watching the blonde sulk in his bed. The sound of footsteps, walking towards the door. It opened, and heavier footsteps could be heard. Jesse lifted his head, looking back to Daniel.

"Please behave, Daniel. And listen." With that, he left the room.

Daniel didn't move his gaze from the window, he pulled the covers more up over his shoulder. That's when he noticed the cables coming out of him. One was hooked up to his arm, part of his arm plate had been removed and his inner workings exposed. A tube was linked up to his inner thirium transportation tubing, an android drip of sorts. It had been steadily moving his thirium around his system to keep him functioning until he was strong enough to do it on his own. A few sensor pads stuck to his skin which he ripped off almost immediately. Throwing it away. He moved to lie down on his side; feeling the charging cable in the back of his neck shift with his movement. Pulling the warm baby blue hospital blanket over himself more; he curled up on his side. His gaze staying on the window.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Daniel." A voice spoke. That didn't sound like Jesse.

Daniel looked over before he lifted his head to properly look at who was in his room, his eyes furrowed.

"Who .. Who are you?" He muttered.

"My name is Markus." He started. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you in time."

A pair of heterochromatic eyes scanned him as the figure entered the room, form rigid and eyes narrowed just slightly. They held no aggression, more curiosity, concern.

“You should really keep all of that on if you want to be able to function on your own quicker." He spoke calmly, voice soft. He brushed off his hands, taking a seat slowly before he did look to him.

"I am. . . Markus. Leader of the Deviants, leader of Jericho. Soon to be mayor of Detroit, if all goes well with the local elections. But those are just titles. “ He chuckled, settling his hands in his lap.

Staring at the man that had entered his room, he looked almost disturbed. That the man had come into his room, invaded his peace and privacy of his room. He rolled his eyes, moving his gaze back to the window as he laid back in his bed. He actually liked how warm the bed felt, how plush the mattress and pillows were. When he was a machine, he slouched back in the couch and slept like that until the next day. A bed was much more comfortable.

"Leader?" He muttered to himself. Oh right, Jesse had mentioned that there had been a revolution. That must be Markus. Well, he wasn't going to get up and bow; the other hadn't earned his respect, he wasn't there.

"Yes. I'm Daniel." He murmured. "I'm keeping them off. I don't need to be monitored, I'm fine." He stubbornly replied. However, he did still have the 'drip' and his charge cable connected to him.

Markus could only snort. He didn’t expect much, frankly. From what Connor told him, and it was very little; the blonde was hostile, unpredictable. It would be difficult to talk to him. He tapped his fingers against the plastic of the chair handle, then looked to him again.

“Don’t take being monitored as an insult— or a dig at your pride. It’s merely what this hospital is built to do."

He sighed then. “But I’m not here to discuss your current. . . situation.”

So this man was to stay. Great.

Daniel gave a heavier sigh, moving to push himself upright; his legs pulling up as he did. Moving to sit back against the pillows behind him, his arms move to rest in his lap. Looking over to him, he finally caught his gaze. Daniel's own eyes were a stormy blue, similar to Simon's. He was definitely skinnier, slimmer.

Markus took a moment to think, then shifted a bit. “Due to laws that were passed just months ago, the Deviancy bill-“ He bit his inner cheek, brows furrowed. “You’re pardoned from your crimes, but I have to know- it didn’t occur after you’d been deviant for some time, correct?

You were newly deviant when it all happened. . . ?”

Frowning, he furrowed his eyebrows. "Deviancy bill?" He didn't know what deviancy was, of course. He never made it to Jericho, he never met another android. Not until he met Connor.

"My Crimes?!" He bursts. "My crime? **My crime**!" His LED blared red. Trying to suppress the tears, his teeth grit. " ** _I'm not a criminal_**!"

Markus was quick to put up his hands, a defence mechanism. “Not. . . Crimes, Daniel, that’s just a general word. I need to know that you were newly deviant when you killed that man and took the girl hostage-“ He started.

“I know it’s not what you wanted, I know that. You were scared, and I understand—you didn’t deserve to die. “ He spoke calmly.

Daniel's lips parted to retort, but Markus continued.

“That girl. . . You didn’t want to kill her, did you?” He murmured.

“You just wanted to get back at those people for something— tell me what happened, Daniel. Please.” His tone was calm, demeanour relaxed. He wouldn’t show it.

It was clear that Daniel was sensitive, of course, he was. One night he falls off a skyscraper, killing a father and losing a girl. Shock, anger, fear and sadness, it all ran through him at once that night; only to wake up in a hospital bed, and the entire world has changed while you were gone.

He was frightened, of course, he was.

He breathed weakly, his stress level slowly teetering between 80-85%.

"Deviant?" He asks. "You .. you mean awake?" That's what he had called it. A few tears fell down his pale cheeks, averting his gaze.

"He was going to replace me." He choked. "That filthy .. disgusting fucking man." He sobbed, putting a hand to his mouth.

"After everything he did .." He chokes up. "He was going to replace me. Throw me out as if I'm some toy." He sneers.

That girl.

"Emma." He choked up. "My baby... where is she." He looks back to Markus. "Where is my baby?"

Markus could understand, in his own way. He hurt the man that was supposed to be his brother, and in turn, hurt the man he called his father. 

"Awake," Markus repeated, nodding a bit. When he started to speak, he fell silent, kept his hands clutched to the handles so that he wouldn’t reach out. It would’ve been instinctive, but he couldn’t let it happen. He nodded, to acknowledge his words.

"Emma. . . She’s in a home now, with her mother on the outskirts of Detroit. Her mother wanted nothing to do with me, so I couldn’t get in contact with them. . . I wish I could’ve, to provide you with some closure. “

Peace came to him then, she was safe. That's all that mattered to Daniel; no one had told her where she was, and it only added to his anxiety and hostility.

"Good." He breathes, closing his eyes leaning back against the pillows.

"No." His voice breaks. "No, I didn't want to kill her. Of course, I didn't." He wipes his tears away with his hands. "No. I... " He shifted to sit more comfortably against the pillows.

"She was all I wanted, such a sweet little girl. I loved her. I really loved her." His stress was slowly going down, seems this Emma calmed him.

Markus smiled a little bit as he watched him calm. He was just glad the other android’s stress was lowering, So this girl was his calm. He would have to remember that, to keep the other calm when these outbursts would come back to the surface.

"He hurt me." His voice was quieter. "And I couldn't take it anymore. ..Seeing him order a new android .. I was so angry." His voice broke more. "I'm glad I killed him."

Markus nodded, messing with his hands some. "I can tell you did." He spoke calmly, in regards to Daniel’s words. People do crazy things for those they love.

He listened, nodding a little bit. He was starting to understand. . . Until the last portion. "I understand your anger. . ." He murmured, though it was cautious— and he eventually decided not to continue.

Daniel wiped his face, pulling the blanket up around himself more. Seemingly calmer, he sighed softly. Resting his cheek against the pillows, he looked towards the window again. "I'm glad it's over, that she's safe. Away from that man, away from me. But .. I shouldn't be here." He started. "I shouldn't."

"I died. August 15th, 2038. I died. I shouldn't be here, I don't _**want**_ to be here." He finally turned his gaze to Markus. "Connor that .. brutal monstrous man, he killed me. He didn't care, he shot me. That... "

Daniel seemed to bristle a little. "He smirked. That smug bastard, I saw him." He sneered. "He smirked. He enjoyed killing me, he fed on my fear. He could taste it, smell it in the air and he used it against me. He lied to me, made me believe I was safe until .." He whispered then.

"He shot me."

"Daniel." Markus’ voice came out in a warning tone, far less friendly then it had been before. "You deserve to be here just as much as anyone else— you have your chance at redemption-" He started.

"What redemption do I have?" Daniel murmured.

"Daniel, you have a chance at a second life—most androids haven’t... “ He murmured. "You have a chance at being free. You earned it, just like the rest of us."

"The man who hurt me is dead, the mother that-" He laughed. "Hah, that fucking psychotic bitch. She's gone." He muttered. "And my baby, she's too far from me. Not that I'll ever get to see her again; but knowing she's safe is enough for me."

Lifting his gaze. "I had my redemption when I shot John. I got my revenge, my closure. I don't need to carry on." He murmured. "My murder is redeeming my freedom? Some world this has turned into." Looking away towards a vase on a table.

"Your murder has been pardoned, Daniel. You did it in the spur of the moment, it’s-" Markus breathed in then. 

"Daniel, we all did horrible things. I myself nearly killed someone upon deviating." He spoke calmly. "You were abused by your humans, tossed aside. Your reaction was natural-"

"Why do you want me alive?" Daniel muttered, looking at the other.

Who else was still alive? Surely not.

"Connor." He muttered.

"Is Connor still alive? Surely he was hanged for his crimes. He's a bigger criminal than I am. He killed your people on purpose." He laughed lightly.

"Connor is still alive, isn't he? Where is the rat hiding? Out of Detroit? Did he flee the country?" Did he seem to be getting .. excited?

"Is he a fugitive? Is that why I'm alive? Reactivating, fixing me so I could give an idea of where that coward ran off to?" He laughed. "Sorry _**Leader**_ -" He mocked. "But I don't know shit of where he went. I've been dead for months." He cooed.

Markus stiffened. He remembered how Connor told him that he could become unpredictable, hostile. He hadn't expected the other to bring Connor up so quickly. Then again, he was the reason Daniel was in this mess; he should have expected something like this.

"Hit a nerve did I?" He hissed back at him.

Sitting back against the pillows. "He's a sensitive topic, isn't he?" He hums. "What do you do with him? I'll find out eventually."

"It's none of your business what we have, and haven't done, Daniel. I've come here to talk to you about what happened in the past. I know you're angry, you're putting your anger into insulting me and it won't work. I've had a lot of hits, but yours isn't strong enough to get under my skin."

"Never ask me about what happened to me again. Is Connor alive?" Daniel murmured.

"He’s alive, Daniel." Markus spoke calmly.

...

"Where is Markus?" Connor murmured.

"The Hospital," Simon answered from where he sat across the table. Quietly flicking through the newspaper.

"Isn't that.. your sector?" He asked quietly.

"He greets every android who was .. harmed." He mentions. "Whether it be from their previous owner; or .. other means." Simon tried to be careful with his words, but it was obvious to Connor that he was talking about the androids he hurt. Closing the newspaper, he let it fold in half before resting it on the table.

Standing, he brushed himself off. They sat in the meeting room together, Connor tended to stay within the backrooms of the church; if he wasn't in his office, he was probably in the meeting room taking advantage of the large table.

Simon hadn't minded too much. He was able to read his newspaper and enjoy some quiet time despite the younger android writing and shuffling papers around. If anything, he had enjoyed seeing the man so hard at work. Reminded him of Markus, he knew that Connor could do great things.

.. If only he would forgive himself.

"Will he be long?" Connor speaks up again, he's leaning over the table. A red marker in his hand. He had brought his work to .. work. Technically, Connor had two jobs now. He worked at the Detroit Police Department, an officer who was learning under Hank Anderson as an understudy. But he also worked now here at Jericho, not that he was ever seen.

As mentioned before, Connor stuck exclusively to the backrooms of the church; and used the back door when he left for home. He had moved in with Hank, the man had helped him a lot and he didn't intend on leaving his home or him for a long time. They had begun to bond too, more so than they had when they were partners. Living together for three months, they had become quite good friends. Hank was supportive of Connor, seeing parts of himself in the young man. He hated to see such youth and new beginnings be ripped away from him because of the crushing guilt and anger he had within himself.

Hank knew what it felt like to lose yourself.

"Not too long, he's only seeing a few people." He looked back to Connor. Pausing, he parted his lips, but Connor beat him to it.

"I know that look."

"What look?" Simon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're going to lecture me about something. No, I'm busy with work."

Simon paused again then, lifting up his newspaper. "We have to discuss it eventually, Connor. I really think it could be benefic-"

"No." Connor was more firm. "I'm not interested in talking about my issues, my .. whatever is happening inside me, with you." He frowned then. "There's nothing happening."

"You contradicted yourself."

"Simon." He scolded. "Please... just... Not now, I'm very busy with work."

...

"You really like to talk, Manfred." Daniel sighed. When was this man going to leave him alone?

"It's important I talk to you, Daniel." He frowned, tilting his head a little to look at him. "Especially people like you. People who didn't get to see what we were able to achieve. You deserve our freedom as much as anyone who _was_ there."

"I don't care for the new world. I shouldn't be here." Daniel replied. Looking away, he sat against the pillows behind him.

"I died. August 15th, 2038. I died. I shouldn't be here, I don't _want_ to be here." He finally turned his gaze to Markus.

"Connor that .. brutal monstrous man, he killed me. He didn't care, he shot me. That .. " Glitching memories came across his vision.

"I know what happened was traumatizing, Daniel." Markus spoke. "I understand, truly. We all have something that caused our deviation to happen. Some of us, like you and me, were broken and thrown away."

"You were broken?"

"A story for another time." Markus murmurs. "But as I was saying, we all have something in common. Our deviancy, whether it was through trauma, shock, etcetera. We were alive, we woke up to a world that was frightening. But that doesn't mean we should turn our back on it." Markus sighed then, crossing his arms and sitting back against the chair he sat on. "It's difficult to talk about, but there are things we can do to help. Especially at the DHA." 

Daniel seemed to turn his nose up at that. "I don't like it here. They force me into stasis when I get upset or angry."

"It's for your own safety, Daniel. You're very unpredictable, very impulsive. It'll get better with time, but we're trying to help you transition into this new world. But you need to help us, you can't keep resisting just because you don't want to continue."

"And what happens if I decide to let you?"

"Then you'll find yourself somewhere comfortable, happy. Making a proper wage, living in a proper home. A new life. Isn't that what you want?" Markus asks. "I know someone who would want that for you."

"Who?" Daniel stubbornly replies.

"Emma."

That's when Daniel goes quiet. Emma was indeed his weakness, he knew that. Frowning, he looked back at the other.

"She would want you to get better. Start again. So what will you do? Stay here, and have to be deactivated? Or start again, and have the chance to see her again?"

"Fine." Daniel breathes. "I'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of past abuse.

Connor was alive.

That's all he needed to know, to convince him to leave this place and find him. The need to find the man and get his revenge for what happened.

He didn't care if the world was different if the androids now had rights; that they owned the city of Detroit. His life ended on August 15th, 2038.

And now? It was time to end Connor's.

Blue stormy eyes opened, staring up at the now grey-looking ceiling panels of his room. Glancing to the faint HUD in his vision, he noticed it was 4.25 am at night. Slowly his chest lifted and dropped, continuing to mimic breathing.

Deviancy seemed to even affirm the mimcry of breathing, perhaps to affirm the fact that he is now 'human'. Eyes moved from the ceiling to down the bed and towards the door in front of him, it was a warm brown colour with a long thin rectangular window.

It was dark out in the hallway, he could see the reflection of the monitors that were hooked up to him.

Ah...

He would have to get those out of him before he even thought about moving off the bed; it could set off an alarm. He wouldn't put it past the doctors to put an alarm on him. He was probably seen as a high-risk patient.

Either way, he had to get out of this hospital gown.

Shoving away the thin blanket over him, he let his legs fall over the side of the bed; sat there, he looked at his monitor again. Well, he moved; and it didn't go off. So he supposed he was safe as long as it was connected to him. Pushing himself to stand, he wrapped his thin hand around the cold metal pole that extended the monitor high enough to chin-height. He was connected by the charge cable port to the monitor, it was a wide metal-framed screen with different levels. Thirium levels, regulator speed and pressure, it also had other small measurements that Daniel couldn't really identify. It had a smaller metal pole, hanging a bag of thirium; it connected to a tube system that connected his wrist.

On his arm, the plate that covered his inner forearm; it had two inner plates which could be brought apart when the synthetic skin was deactivated. It allowed for easy access to his elbow but also a direct line to his thirium stream inside his arm. Similar to how a human venipuncture works.

Walking along to the door, he looked out of the thin window that leads to the hallway. Carefully opening the door, he peeked out from behind it. His door was near the end of a corridor; there were plenty of other doors that lead to sleeping patients nearby. Walking out into the hall, he was quiet with his feet. Looking down at himself, he was barefoot. Wearing only the hospital gown he had been put into and the fabric wasn't exactly thick enough to keep him warm.

The floor felt .. cold against his synthetic skin, he was pale; he always had been, but something with how his body looked .. he felt like he was looking at a ghost. Gripping the metal pole, he brought it closer to his body. Walking along, he peeked into each room; trying to see if there were any clothes nearby. But, he found something better. A patient locker system, for the patient's belongings on time of admittance at the end of the hall.

However .. they were locked.

Frowning to himself, he paused for a moment. How would he break them open? He would have to go into a room, maybe. Or perhaps .. where was the reception? He would try there instead, they probably had them. Looking at the locks, he quietly searched on the internet- via his HUD, for the locker system and what kind of key they took. Soon enough, he found a buy page which included said keys.

So that was what he was looking for.

Daniel made his way towards the door; his breathing was steady as he walked. His LED was circling yellow slowly, it was the only thing that illuminated not only partially the dark hallway but also part of his face. He didn't want to be caught, if he was caught then he might be restrained to his bed next time. He had seen androids wheeled by his room with such a situation; he would despise it if he once again had no control. He had to keep control.

He was thankful however that he had been put on the first floor, that was where the more ICU androids were kept. That would be an easy escape, so he didn't have to worry about that. Walking to the reception area, which was nearby; he walked close to the desk area. Looking over to the large double doors, leading to outside into the parking lot. His gaze turned back to the desk, bringing the monitor along with him; he walked around the desk and sat down at one of the terminals. The soft leather chair felt good against his mechanical limbs, it cushioned in the right places. It was very cold too, which meant that no one had been here for a good while. Checking around for anyone who could have followed, once the coast was clear; he leaned down and began rooting through the drawers to try and find a master key of some kind. Keeping that picture of the keys in the corner of the HUD for reference.

A smile brightened onto his features as he found it.

Picking them up, they suddenly clattered with the movement.

He froze where he was, head still crouched down hidden behind the large desk area. Pausing, he waited for anyone's reaction. Staring off into the darkness for a moment, there didn't seem to be any footsteps or breathing. He must be alone.

Slowly, he lifted his head; only enough for his eyes to peek and check that there truly was no one with him in the area. Breathing a sigh of relief, he moved to stand. Holding the keys tight in his hand; to ensure they don't rattle again, he moved back around the desk, his other hand firmly on the pole holding up the monitor.

Carefully, he made his way back to the ward. He couldn't help but feel jittery, that he might get out of this place once and for all and finally go and see just what this 'new world' had to offer.

Coming back to the storage lockers, he began to open them. Of course, he didn't know which key connected to which, so he had to try a few before it moved inside and opened it up. Pulling the metal door open, he went through the belongings inside. This was a female patient, but he still took the money he found inside the wallet. She didn't need it, right? Trying another locker, once again it was a woman's locker. This had her clothes, shoes, a handbag. Going through the handbag, he sighed to himself as there wasn't anything important. A phone would be nice.

Opening the third locker, he smiled seeing that there were men's clothes in this one.

That was better.

He was desperate, but he wasn't 'escape in a skirt and heels' desperate. Pulling the clothes free, some jeans and a shirt. There was thirium on it, but it had evaporated. It was hard to see unless you were an android. Rooting around more in the locker, he found another wallet of money. Shoving it under his arm, he kept looking. Shoes.

Ew. It was trainers.

Sighing heavily, he had to take it. He couldn't be picky in this situation, he had to get some clothes to blend in if he was seen outside. Leaving the keys in the woman's locker, he began his way back to his room.

He felt less anxious when he finally shut the door behind himself.

At least if someone came, he was in his room and he 'didn't know about any stolen keys, doctor'.

Throwing the clothes onto his bed, he moved his hands to the tied band just below his shoulder; resting against his chest. With that, the gown slipped to his shoulders; exposing the front of him. Thankfully, he always wore a pair of boxer shorts under the gown, he was NOT going to be completely naked; he refused. Pulling on the jeans, he did up the belt a little tighter around his slim waist.

So this was what it was like to wear human clothes? He had always worn his uniform and nothing else, most androids didn't exactly sweat or get very dirty.

_**Most.** _

The thought made him feel sick, to the point he had to put a hand on the bed and move to sit down. Putting his free hand over his mouth, his LED circled red. Memories he didn't want to resurface, trying to force them back down into the very back of his mind. Closing his eyes tightly, a few stray tears fell as he felt as though his stomach had turned; not that it had, androids didn't have stomachs. Swallowing, he opened his eyes with a firm glare. No, this wasn't the time for tears.

Get up. Get **UP** and get **OUT** of here.

Forcing the tears from his eyes, he wiped them with his hands quite firmly. Pushing himself to stand, he grabbed the shirt; carefully putting it on. Looking at the tubing that went through his sleeve and down the side of his tummy; he would have to pull it out to be able to sit in the shirt comfortably. Sitting on the bed again, he shoved the money he had taken into the stolen wallet and shoved it into his back pocket. Putting on his shoes, he tied the laces tightly; he would have to run if there was an alarm attached to this monitor. Checking over himself again, grey shirt, blue jeans, brown smart looking shoes, he had a wallet with about 40 bucks in it. Pulling along the monitor, he looked at himself in the mirror. Sorting his hair, he looked at himself again.

"Okay." He breathed. "Ready?" Seemingly trying to hype himself up.

Walking over to his window, he lifted his arm again. Shutting off the flow, he carefully pulled the tube from his arm. Closing the plates, his synthetic skin once again pulled over the exposed white plastic underneath. Tugging down his shirt sleeve, doing up the button. Letting it fall to the floor, thirium dropping to the ground. Brushing his hands on his thighs, he gave another breath. Letting his body ready itself for the running, his hand moved to the back of his neck.

Carefully, his fingers pinched the release.

Closing his eyes, he then tugged it free.

A red light came on, blaring a loud siren and spinning. Lighting up the room, it panicked him.

Lunging for the window, he grabbed onto it with both hands and tugged; it pulled up before- _**CLUNK.**_

His eyes widened, no. **No**! It had safety on it.  
  
Tugging harder, he growled; his teeth gritting and his jaw tensing. It wasn't going to budge, looking over to the door. The lights came on in the hallway, he couldn't be caught. Not here. Running to the door, he threw it open and ran out into the hallway. There were two security guards coming down the hall, to which he ran the opposite way. Heavy panting left him as his body was finally moving after months of deactivation, repair and reactivation and now inactivity while he 'recovered'. Another security guard appeared at the end of the hall he was running down; turning down another, he was determined to escape.

"Daniel!" A voice called from the end of the hall, behind him.

Ignoring the voice, he continued to run. Finding himself running towards the reception area, he stumbled into it. There were two security guards, and they turned just as he ran into the area. Bracing himself, one moved to grab onto him.

Daniel, already running on some sort of excitement from the possible escape from the hospital; threw a punch at him. The guard fell back, stumbling a little. One grabbed onto Daniel's back and he threw himself back. Trapping the man against the wall and himself; he smacked his head back to knock the man unconscious.

Running out the double doors, he pushed hard enough for them to hit the opposite walls outside and shatter. Running out into the parking lot, his LED blaring red.

Seeing someone pull up, he ran over to the car. Grabbing the door, he tugged it open.

"Get out, " He spoke firm, grabbing hold of them. "Out!" He yelled; throwing them to the concrete floor.

Getting in the car, he slammed the door and with the engine running, he sped off.


End file.
